Reminiscence
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: Most people thought that the rain was a depressing weather, but not Hitomi. It reminded her of the most intimate moment she had and will cherish forever. HayateXHitomi!


**I certainly adore Hitomi and Hayate. I hope Team Ninja can show another relationship chart for Dead or Alive 6 and give us more hints about their current relationship status. Well, i've been asked quite a few times to write a one-shot for these two, and I don't know why I haven't done it any sooner. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**R&R please!**

. . .

**Reminiscence**

Looking outside her apartment window, Hitomi couldn't help but sigh at the heavy rain fall outside the streets of Berlin. She had bought the apartment after when her father had finally allowed her to leave home. Luckily for her that it was when she arrived home from college when the rain started to pour.

Naturally, everyone found the rain to be quite a depressing weather, but not Hitomi. After closing her half-opened window, Hitomi smiled at the fond memory she once shared with him... Ein.

It was probably one of the best moments in her life. One of the only times when she had him to herself. They were close; much closer than a brother-sister relationship could ever be. Hitomi thought they would always be inseparable. She wondered if their relationship would have improved if he never discovered who he truly was. Hitomi headed over to the small kitchen and sat down. She pressed her elbow onto the table as she started to reminisce one of the most loving memories she would cherish forever.

. . .

It was a bright, sunny day. The sky was blue, the grass was emerald green, and the air was fresh. After a few hours of training, Ein had ordered her to get dressed quickly. Hitomi wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she did what she was told.

After when Hitomi had changed into a blue singlet and pair of denim jeans, she met Ein at the front of the dojo. As soon as she approached him, Ein quickly grasped onto her wrist and gently dragged her through some alleyways. Hitomi couldn't help but draw her suspicions. What exactly was going on?

"Ein? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special." He said.

Ein didn't dare to look at her once, but she smiled at his facial expression. He looked as though he was in a bit of a hurry. Hitomi looked at what Ein was currently wearing. It was a black t-shirt which hid his muscular structure quite well, and a pair of white jeans. Overall, he seemed to wear more of a casual approach today. Hitomi looked down at her own clothes. They seemed to match his today.

Ein continued to drag Hitomi through the busy streets of Germany, not uttering one word. Hitomi was starting to lose her patience. Was he going to show her the new place he wanted to buy? She remembered him talking about leaving in order to lift the burden; however, Hitomi and her father didn't seem to mind. They loved the extra company. Hitomi gasped at the thought of Ein moving out, hoping that it hadn't come true all of a sudden.

A new area had now come into view. A clear lake was now present, and a few trees were near it. Beside the lake was a red and white checkered blanket. Ein continued to drag Hitomi towards the blanket.

"Surprise." He said.

"What is this?" Hitomi asked, now feeling speechless.

"You always work so hard around the dojo as well as the house, so I set this up in order to help you relax a little. It's also a note of thanks for saving me in the forest when you first found me."

Hitomi watched as Ein headed behind a tree. She was wondering what on earth he was doing but found out as soon as he turned around with a picnic basket in his hand. Nothing but a smile was visible on Hitomi's face.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thanks so much!" Hitomi said, walking over to hug Ein.

After returning the warm hug, Ein gestured for Hitomi to sit down on the blanket. As soon as he joined her, he opened the picnic basket.

"You know what would be perfect at a time like this? Some s-"

"Sachertorte?" Ein interrupted while taking the cake out; "I know you very well, Hitomi."

"I guess you do. Have you ever tried it?"

Hitomi looked down at the cake. It looked cold, gooey, and chocolatey; just the way Hitomi liked it.

"No, I haven't."

"Would you like to share this slice with me then?" Hitomi asked.

Hitomi blushed, realizing that her request seemed to be too forward. Ein however didn't seem to take any notice.

"I guess it's time to try new things."

"Good. You're going to love this!" Hitomi said, scooping up a piece of the cake.

Hitomi held the spoon up to Ein's mouth and he ate it. While processing the taste in his mouth, Hitomi wondered if he liked it or not. After all, it was quite chocolatey... Maybe he wasn't used to tasting things like that because of his muscular build. Maybe he only ate vegetables before having amnesia.

"I like it." He said.

Hitomi fluttered her eyelids in amazement; "You do? Here, have some more." Hitomi said, grabbing onto another spoon for herself.

After sharing the slice of sachertorte, Hitomi couldn't help but ask Ein what she really wanted to know for a long time.

"Ein..."

"What is it, Hitomi?"

"Do you ever wish you had your memories back?"

"From time to time, I suppose. It would be nice to know what my life used to be like. Maybe I had a brother, or even a sister. Maybe i'll remember who I am one day, or maybe I wont. Only time can tell."

"I wonder if you've ever eaten chocolate before you had amnesia."

"I'm pretty sure everyone has tried chocolate at least once, Hitomi." Ein said, laughing afterwards.

Hitomi smiled. She loved his laugh. She knew he could be himself around her, and the same goes with him.

"Lets say if you did get your memories back..." Hitomi started, now laying down on the blanket, "Would you still keep in touch with me?"

"Why are you so concerned about my memories?" Ein asked.

"I'm concerned, Ein."

"Don't worry, Hitomi. As long as you're here with me, I don't need my memories."

Furiously blushing, Hitomi tried to hide her face by pretending to gaze at the view around her. It was a peaceful sight. It was strange as to how Ein had found this place before her. After all, she had lived in the area longer than he did.

Hitomi ignored her distraction and focused on Ein once again. He was mysteriously looking up at the sky. Feeling dumbfounded, Hitomi quietly gazed at him, wondering what was going on through his mind.

"It's about to rain." He said, knowing exactly what she was wondering.

Just after saying those four words, a few raindrops fell onto Ein's hand. Hitomi looked at Ein's palm with amazement. That was the third time he had predicted upcoming rain, and just like that, it would suddenly appear. It was as though he had special powers, just like a magician.

"You really need to teach me how to do that." She said, not taking her eyes away from his hand.

"I don't know how it happens. I just get this... strange feeling inside of me."

"Maybe you're secretly a ninja." Hitomi teased.

"That would be pretty cool." Ein admitted.

Rain was now heavily pouring everywhere, ruining the perfect picnic. Hitomi stood up and dusted her knees. She looked cautiously around the area. Luckily for them both, Ein had decided to have the picnic under a large oak tree. At least they would be a little more covered.

"We should pack up." Hitomi said, helping Ein rise to his feet.

"Why?" He asks, seeming to be a little bit confused.

"B-Because it's raining..."

"I think we should stay."

"But we'll be soaking wet!" Hitomi said, knowing that Ein wasn't understanding her side of the story.

"Come on, let's dance." Ein said, ignoring Hitomi's words.

Ein looked like his same, old self. But he was smiling more than usual. It wasn't overly joyful, but more enthusiastic. Feeling confused herself, Hitomi wondered why he wanted to dance all of a sudden.

"Why?"

"They do it all the time in movies. I just want to see what the big deal is... Come on." He said, pulling Hitomi with him into the cold air.

Placing a hand behind her waist, and another colliding with her hand, Ein started to slowly dance. Hitomi felt as though this was the most magical experience of her life. It was her most intimate moment with him. She felt affection, and it was at that moment when she felt as though he only had eyes for her too.

Now feeling his enthusiasm, Hitomi started to dance faster, galloping with him. They started to laugh, not caring that they would probably catch a heavy cold later on. She continued to dance freely in the rain, finally feeling immune from everything else in the world. Ein was laughing too. She could tell that he was also enjoying this moment. Now twirling under the hold of Ein's hand, Hitomi slowly gazed into his eyes. It felt as though time had froze. She felt exhilarated, almost as much as a daredevil. It was definitely one of the best memories of her life.

. . .

Hitomi sighed sadly after reminiscing the wonderful memory. She gazed over to the goosebumps which were present on her arm. Ein certainly did have an affect on her. Little did she know that she was actually right back then... Ein- Well, Hayate, was a ninja. She silently wished that she could meet Hayate once more so that she could feel an experience like that once again. Ein was Hayate, and he still cared for her. She knew that. But what she knew is that she still deeply cared for him, for the time they spent together, for the memories they shared... Hitomi gazed at her windowpane once again, smiling at the heavy rain dripping against it.

'Ein...'

**AN: I hope Hitomi didn't sound too lovestruck, and I certainly hope that Hayate didn't sound creepy. I was honestly motivated to write about this while looking at the tea set and sachertorte as Hitomi in DOAX2. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I think I should make more one-shots about these two. Well, what did you think of this? Care to share your thoughts or maybe suggest another couple or plot to write a one-shot about? If so, don't be afraid to PM me! Please review! Need to know your thoughts on this!**


End file.
